Cuddling
by obsessivecartoonlover
Summary: tmnt 2k12. Casey shows Donnie how to cuddle. It's pretty stupid. But go for it I guess...? I dunno.


Casey Jones was not a smart person. He was a lot of different things, a hothead, a jerk, a flirt, but the one thing he wasn't was smart. That being said, when he had 7 pages of late math homework, 3 pages of science, an essay for English and a social studies worksheet, he was anything but willing to complete it. Groaning loudly, he threw his pencil across the room, gaining the attention of a certain mutant.

Don looked over at him with an annoyed scowl and his arms crossed. "Yes Jones?" Grinning sheepishly, Casey shrugged. "Just having a hard time with some schoolwork." "A hard enough time to throw your pencil at me? That probably doesn't make your work easier."

Chuckling a little bit Casey practically threw himself at his boyfriend, catching the younger male off guard. The turtle cursed a little and pathetically tried prying his boyfriend off, "Casey! Just do your homework already! I have work to do!" "I caaaaaan't!" "Yes you can!" "There's too much of iiiiiit though!" "Because you didn't do it beforehand!" "Dooooooooonnnnnniiiieee…." Sighing, Donnie rubbed his forehead and glared at the hockey player. "...what will it take for you to shut up?" "Hmm….well you could do my homewo-" "No." "You could help me with my homework then…" Sending a hopeful glance his boyfriend's way Don could do nothing but say yes. "...Fine. But what do I get out of it?" "Uh….we can cuddle?" "Cuddle?" "Yeah. Or we could do the _other_ thing." At this statement Jones "seductively" wiggled his eyebrows and winked. Turning red, Don punched his boyfriend lightly on the arm. "Cuddling is fine thank you very much." "Yeah! Thanks babe!" Casey pecked the turtle on the cheek and sat down in the desk chair, prepared to learn absolutely nothing but make sure he got his kisses in. Rolling his eyes, Don grabbed a pencil and joined him.

It took approximately 3 hours to complete Casey's homework. Even with Donnie's input the hockey player took forever to finish and by the time they finished it was late. Needless to say, Donnie was not the happiest camper about not getting his own work done and tiredness was making him even crankier, leaving Casey with a very unfortunate combination.

"Thanks gap-tooth." "Mhmm." The two sat in a comfortable silence for a little while until Casey spoke, "So...You wanna cuddle now?" Donnie looked at him with a confused expression. "Uh...Okay." "Sweet. Your bed or the couch then?" "...this isn't a sex thing right?"

Casey laughed loudly until his face turned red and tears came to his eyes. This did nothing but embarrass the flustered Donnie even more. "Well is it?!" "Not unless you want it to be babe." Casey winked and laughed even harder, making Donnie scowl. "Nevermind! Just forget I said anything!" Pouting, he crossed his arms and turned away while Casey rubbed his eyes and attempted to hug his boyfriend. "Calm down dude, it's not a sex thing."' Don glared at him, looking suspicious. " It's true! I know that you're not ready for that shit yet." "Well then what is it!?" "What's what?" "What's cuddling?" "You don't know what cuddling is?" Don blushed a little and fiddled with his hands. "Not really…" "Well, it appears I have become the teacher now!" "You are _not_ teaching me anything!" "Oh yes I am! I'm gonna teach you how to cuddle!" "Fine! Go ahead and teach me how to cuddle! See if I care!" "Good!" "Good!" "C'mon we're going to the couch!" And with that, Casey bolted out of the room, leaving a very frustrated turtle behind.

"Motherfucker."

The hockey player was waiting on the couch with a very smug look. Patting the spot next to him Don slowly walked over and sat down with a scowl. "So now what, great and wise teacher?" Casey chuckled and grabbed a blanket off the couch, covering the two before scooting towards Donnie. "Okay, so I'm gonna get super duper close, put my arm around you and you'll lay your head on my shoulder. Like in those rom-coms you watch." " Romantic comedies." "Whatever ya sap." "Let's just do this."

Donnie sat up completely straight and smiled slightly. "Go ahead." Nodding, Casey slowly crept his arm around Don's shell and tugged him in. "Now the head on the shoulder." "Okay." Setting his head down Donnie waited in anticipation for the next step. He looked expectantly at Casey only to see the teen reaching for the remote. "So this is it then?" "What?" "This is the wonder of cuddling?" "Yeah." "...it's not very interesting." "Ugh….the point of cuddling is to be comfy with your lover….although we don't qualify as lovers since we haven't done it yet-" " _Casey."_ "Jeesh, okay. But all ya do is be comfy and cosy with the person ya like. You're smart, you should be able to process that." "Shut up already will you?"

At first, Donnie didn't know how to feel about cuddling. He had to admit that it was _slightly_ nice to be in Casey's arms, not too mention all the extra warmth he was getting. But he still didn't quite get it. The turtle figured it would be big and amazing but this was just kinda...meh.

"What do ya wanna watch?" "Are any documentaries on?" "Super Robo Mecha Force Five it is." "Bleh." "It's not that bad." "It's anime, of course it's bad." "I'm sorry do you want me to leave?" Moving to stand, Donnie suddenly lost all warmth. The logical conclusion was to tackle Casey and yell "NO!"

So a few minutes later they were back to cuddling. Donnie had pulled his feet off the floor and was basically sitting on his lap, for once calm and tired. The hockey player wrapped his arms around Don, and would kiss his boyfriend every once in awhile. It was quiet and great and wonderful. Don was starting to understand why cuddling had such an appeal. It was comforting to be around this other person without having to talk or kiss or whatever. They'd have to do this more often. A few more minutes later and the two boys were both passed out, both still in their cuddling positions.

That being said, absolute hell broke loose when Raph found them the next morning. Which led to the red ninja calling Casey a "dirty man-whore" and giving him a black eye. Which led to a full-out war.

It was an awkward morning.

 **Yay! My first romance! Forgive, I am a huge shipper of Casey and Donnie so I attempted to contribute. I don't know. I like it. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
